The full nelson
by Rae3
Summary: A song fic that turned out siprisingly well! Rated "R" for some ... er ... explicit language. Review please!


**The full Nelson**

****Lyrics by Limp Bizkit

Characters are Tamora pierces. You know the deal. And if you don't … Maybe you should see a doctor. He'll then prescribe some very large placebos that make you feel better!

_ _

_ _

_Why is everybody always pickin' on me?   
Does anybody really know a thing about me?   
  
_

A glove lightly touched Kels arm. "A duel lady Squire?" he asked every so haughtily. 

"Amiably accepted." She replied every bit as arrogant. 

Sensing the tone in her voice he started trouble. "I've always wanted to see how a lass fights. It should be amusing to watch. Everyone realizes your going to fall short. Its alright if you can't take it."

"I believe you asked to joust not hold a one sided ignorant conversation with yourself." She turned around. "So lets joust."

Kel stretched out her legs. _Why don't they get it? I'm more enhanced then most of them and they still anticipate me to go down. Must they be so pig headed and learn the hard way?_ She glanced at the knight she was about to a render too. He had blonde hair and blue eyes the color of cobalt. That amalgamation shot a nerve in her that made suppressed antagonism for Joren of Stone Mountain tear out of her.

He was stretching hard intent on her and keeping mind to his own body equanimity. She saw it in his eyes as she did with many knights, that glare of buoyancy and look of professionalism. Although he was concentrating on stretching more with awareness then most knights he was still exceedingly arrogant. He didn't know what Kel had in store for him.

Kel was sick of it all though. She was fed up of jousting to keep her name up and self-righteous. It was an immeasurable cycle it seemed! She would joust and win, then be called a treacherous names and people would want to continue to challenge her, or She would loose and people would say the hatful, untrue line, 'see, girls aren't fighters.' And yet they still would challenge her. It was all very exasperating!

_I'll have to think of this later. Right now I'm just going to go out there and do my thing._ And with that consoling thought she and Peachblossoom got in a ready position. 

The signal was given. Kel leaned over and gave Peachblossom the "charge" command. Feeling the cadence of the horses' hoofs, she timed her hit just in the right instance. With a slamming force she drove her lance into her opponents side. He was knocked adjacent from his saddle. Kel slowed down Peachblossom, jumped down and went to give her adversary a hand up. He accepted and muttered an embarrassed thanks. He walked away with a, obviously, wounded pride. 

Watching Peachblossom eat an apple. She felt a piece of leather snap at her back. Quickly she turned around only to be faced with another knight wanting to try their hand at the girl squire.

_But one of these days we'll be in the same place   
In the same place punk, at the very same time yeah,   
  
_

That was it. She snapped. She threw down her lance, which she had been cleaning and stood up. She was taller and just as solidly built. Her annoyance had gotten the best of her. "Forgive me," she said through gritted teeth, and she slipped out the side entrance. _I'm sick of the court gossip. I'm sick of getting stared at. _"I'm sick of it!" she screamed out loud. "I want them to say it to me. If they have a problem why must they hide and say it?" she took a breath, but the rage continued. "By Gods! Aren't they ever satisfied? You win. I quit."

_But when it takes place and you wanna talk shit   
Then step your ass up and say right to my face _

_ _

Three weeks had passed and the word had spread rapidly that Kel had formed a "strike" against Jousting. All her friends were perplexed. They didn't comprehend. They could have sworn that Kel _enjoyed _jousting. But the way she scowled whenever the opportunity struck to do so, made it painfully evident that she couldn't stand it any longer.

She was talking to Dom when they walked into a tavern. They were sitting down talking about nothing in particular. Kel didn't like to whine but she missed the palace and her friends and Dom was extraordinarily easy to talk too. She was just opening up when she heard a cough. She turned around and was in the gaze of a knight she had actually trained with. "A Joust?" Was the unexpected statement out of his mouth.

"No" was the controlled, calm reply.

"What's wrong? Is Keladry afraid? Finally realize girls just can't cut it? Or are you just afraid of loosing? Now that you're on the road there aren't any servants to save you, No friends to back you up. Ah. Now I see why you stopped. Your just a bitch who wants to be male." He sniffed and turned away. Oh and I heard you met up with your swine of a hero the Lioness. Was she disappointed?"

_You'll get knocked the fuck out   
`Cause your mouth's writing checks that your ass can't cash   
Knocked straight the fuck out   
`Cause your mouth's writing checks that your ass can't cash _

Six years of Yamani training couldn't keep her temper veiled. With that last saying she she threw herself up from where she was sitting and launched herself at him. Down they both went with Kel applying most of the beating, Dom even helped.

_I ain't believing all the shit you've been talkin' about me   
Don't even know me and still your talkin' shit about me   
But one of these days i'm gonna catch you in the act   
In the act, red-handed caught up in the act, punk   
And that'll be the day the one and only day   
To step your ass up and say right to my face_

_You'll get knocked the fuck out   
`Cause your mouth's writing checks that your ass can't cash   
Knocked straight the fuck out   
`Cause your mouth's writing checks that your ass can't cash _

It felt good. She was still pissed, but he deserved it. She couldn't put up with it. Half these knight didn't know her! How could they just _judge _her by her sex?__

_So where you at?   
Where you been?   
I'm sure i'll be seeing you again   
`Cause this world is really small   
Can't we all get along?_

__She was back abode now. And as much as she hated to divulge it she missed jousting. The quainten just didn't do it for her anymore. And her friends refused to joust against her.She sat at a window seat one night thinking about Cleon, who at the moment was away on guard duty with her brother. She missed him so much! They couldn't find any time together! Either Kel was away with Raoul or Cleon was with his knightmaster. Kel hugged her knees and stared out the window. She heard footsteps and the rustle of a tunic. 

"Mindelin."

_Where you at?   
Where you been?   
I'm sure i'll be seeing you again   
`Cause this world's really small   
Can't we all get along? _

Before she even saw the face of him she knew it was Joren. They hadn't spoken since the trial, not that Kel wished to converse with him. 

"Stone." There was still an evil glint in his handsome face.

He stood there for a moment before he flaunted an evil smirk. "A joust?" 

Kel clenched her jaw and her fists. "Declined" and turned back to her window and concentrated on the constellations.

He smirked again. "Come on Keladry. Don't you want revenge on me? Wouldn't you like to hurt me? Cause me pain?" he laughed scornfully. "Come on, I know you've plotted in your mind, a million schemes of my death."

"Or are you scared? Still afraid of fighting without your friends? Come on Bitch, I've tried to get rid of you! Why don't you retaliate?" He waited. "Say something bitch!"

_How pathetic are people   
Who verbally rape us with talking?   
We try to ignore them   
Ignore them until they keep talking   
They think that they're building an empire without us   
  
_

"No Joren. I'm not _like_ you. But its tempting I must say." 

"So you won't joust. I've heard about that. Ok how about a fencing match?" 

She looked at him quizzically. She wasn't the greatest at fencing but she was unquestionably not the worst. And she also knew Joren's specialty was fencing after archery. But she had discovered rage helped her resilience. (the tavern scene was just the beginning!) "Your on." _What am I doing? _"when do we fence?" _He would kill me if I give him the chance! _But it was to late to back down, and like he said, she owed him for Lalasa. 

"Right now." 

"Lets go."

And they walked briskly down the hall. When they reached there destination, the indoor training court, They both stretched, total focus on there own body composition. Joren was naturally bigger and stronger, but from memory Kel was faster and wittier. 

_But we've got the torch now   
We've got the fire to burn this motherfucker down   
Down down   
Burn this motherfucker down   
Down down   
Burn this motherfucker down (repeat) _

They soluted and then took off. Joren was faster then she remembered and Kel was a little out of practiced with her sword. _I spent too much time with that cursed glaive!_ She mentally yelled at herself while blocking a forceful strike. Joren landed one on her hip. Nothing serious but the blood was a distraction._Well I'm not getting anywhere by letting him keep striking me. _She finally got a strike in and memory flooded back into her with he strike and pass of technical moves. The tables had turned. 

_You'll get knocked the fuck out   
`Cause your mouth wrote a check that your ass can't cash   
Knocked straight the fuck out   
`Cause your mouth wrote a check that your ass can't cash _

Fear was now replaced the smugness in Jorens eyes. He was a good fighter, clean, fair, when he was alone. He wasn't the kind to spit out insults but focused solely on his fencing. Kel had to respect that as much as she wanted to rebel. Looking for an opening she continue hammer out the strikes and blokes. 

There! She lunged and ripped his sword from his hand. She listened too its clatter on the stone floor. When she heard something shatter her attention wavered. Joren managed to kick her sword from her hand. And with in 5 seconds they were in hand-to-hand combat.Kel struck first with a right-handed jab to his chest. He hit back with a sidekick to her abs. She blocked hit and hit him squarely in the jaw. And as he hit the ground he brought her down with him. Where he caught her in a headlock. "Getting deaja vou?"

She had to grin (in a headlock). "You too?" and kicked out of the lock and got ready for the next attack which she blocked and started hammering down on hi face neck and spine. 

Once again she was tripped, this time landing on her arm and breaking it. She cried out in pain but got up to continue, more furious then ever. With one arm she was less affective but this didn't stop her. She could sense Joren getting dizzy from the blows to the head. With the rage she had stacked up since her first year on probation she let out one more blow to the nose with an upward thrust. She could feel his nose break and blood came pouring out. And his body went limp in a faint. 

She looked at Joren and sighed. "It isn't nice to talk about someone who's better then you." And walked down the hall to find someone to joust with.

_You bet your ass can't cash, motherfucker!   
Just shut your fuckin' mouth!   
(Bring it on, lethal)   
Come on!_

#~#~#

A.NHi guys! 

Jae~ Does this song suit this fic better? I think it does! I understand how the other one might not go to the reader but to me it made sense. But it came out wrong. 

I would also like to discuss the matter of flames. I accept flames! If you don't like what you read you disserve to voice your opinions! But if you're going to Flame me please have the **GUTTS** to put your freakin name on the flame! Don't be such a wuse and hide! 

I'm bringing this up because in my latest Fan fic Repetition there was a flame dissing my way of writing and they didn't even put a name!

That is one of the reasons I wrote this fan fiction with this song. It kinda expresses how I feel. And it's written nicely but it was cool to right my emotions with the fan fic!

Thanks to all who _signed _there reviews!And thank you for the constructive criticism.

Thanx again and please review!

_ _


End file.
